Year-End Blowout
From TNT: A year-end blowout sale becomes literal for a used-car lot after one of its owners is killed when a bomb explodes. While the squad tries to find who is responsible, Rusty dons a bullet-proof vest under the watchful eye of Lt. Chuck Cooper, a Special Investigation Section supervisor, in an attempt to catch the person responsible for threatening his and Sharon’s life. The Victim *Ted King Junior The Suspects *Olivia King *Ray Winters Evidence Closing the Case After finding out that the material of the bomb included Christmas lights and a 9-volt battery, Julio finds a charge for those two things on Ted King Junior's corporate credit card. However, there are two 9-volt batteries meaning there are two bombs. Searching for the bomb, they find it on the company comptroller, Ray Winters' car. As the bomb squad prepares to detonate the bomb, Flynn finds a key fob in Olivia King's car that doesn't work on her car. Tao is able to prove its the detonator by using it to detonate the second bomb. It also proves that the killer was close when they did it as the detonator only worked within a hundred feet. They bring in Olivia for questioning, but she has an alibi of being in court over divorce proceedings with Ted at the time of the murder. However, she did get access to the company's financial records, something Ted King Senior refused them access to and Raydor gets her to let them see the records. After looking through the records, Raydor and Tao confront Ted King Senior and Ray Winters, revealing that there is an extra account that the two men claim no knowledge of into which a thousand dollars is deposited and deducted each week and has existed for over thirty years, meaning Ted Junior didn't open it. The account holds the money from a lifetime warranty deal that the car lot offers and it is then deposited into a Cayman Islands bank account. Raydor and Tao accuse Ray of embezzling the money because as the comptroller he had control over the account and access to Ted Junior's corporate credit card. Their theory is proven right when Ray claims that Olivia also had access to Ted's corporate credit card, but they point out that they just said it was a corporate credit card, not Ted's corporate credit card. They explain to Ted Senior that Ray was embezzling money from him for over thirty years but with Ted Junior's divorce, Olivia was demanding access to the company bank accounts because she believed Ted Junior was using the company to hide money from her. Ray's actions would've been exposed so he planted the bomb on the Mercedes SUV to kill Olivia and negate the divorce proceedings as the car was originally meant for her. However, she didn't want it and when Ted took the car himself to give to his boyfriend, Ray decided to use the bomb to kill him instead to negate the divorce. Ray planted the second bomb on his own car and the detonator in Olivia's car to cover up his actions. Ray demands a lawyer and a deal and Raydor tells him they will get him one with a "lifetime guarantee" (presumably life in prison) but have to check with DDA Rios first. Rios is later seen making a deal with Ray and his lawyer though the contents are not disclosed. Guest Cast * Malcolm-Jamal Warner as Lt. Chuck Cooper, commanding officer of the Special Investigation Section (SIS) Locations Episode Notes *Rusty begins his SIS operation to catch the letter writer. However, he is approached and threatened during the test and deviates from his instructions. Rusty is confronted by an angry Amy Sykes who reveals that it was a field test that he had failed. Trivia Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Special Investigation Section